Penalty
by Storms-winter
Summary: Crossover story. In search of the mysterious 'Teardrops', to gain power, and freedom, several males come face to face with odds that only bring more complications... Pairings within, rated for safety -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

PENALTY  
_Storms-Winter_

**Disclaimer:** _This is a Crossover story from differing shows and magna. I own only the plot, songs, poems, (if any) random ideas, and of course my four characters: Ayame, Miriko and Kyoko Kimura, and Sachi Yoshi. Anything else is up for grabs._

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Light from the moon shone down brightly upon the ground, illuminating the paths scattered through the area that showed from high above in the twinkling stars the four dark figures slipping through the shadows with haste and in pure silence, while in the distance the sound of clamouring dogs could be heard on the hunt. Passing through the forest smoothly, the four scattered beyond the landscape that gave way from vegetation to pavement, separating to confuse their pursuers, and make their escape.

With ease they found their way around, despite not knowing the area, occasionally crossing paths purposely, but in the time they focused on tricking their pursuers, they lost valuable time, and the howls approached closer, beginning to awaken the residents in the area. Sliding into the shadows and leap up casually onto a roof top trying to get out of sight, a tall figure muttered low curses under his breath as lights came on around in the buildings as people curiously peered out wondering what the commotion was all about.

Avoiding being seen, he raced off, before coming to a tower, and paused, looking down to see if he could spot his fellow comrades, but was distracted, as his gaze caught sight of something worth more interest. A large museum, sitting directly below him, enlightened by the moon, with dozens of guards posted around it, and police officers rushing around the outside as well, some separating to go off into the city as well to help with the hunt of finding the other escapees.

He stared at the sight with a smirk adoring his lips as he tilted his head silently debating. _Shall I or shall I not...? Tempting...very, tempting..._

"Aw, hell, why not?" He muttered to himself with a small grin before leaping down towards the protected building, the moonlight caught his lean frame, and highlighted the vibrant shade of wild purple hair of the tall figure before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Onyx eyes surveyed the hunting dogs passing below on the fresh trail with cold detached humour in the shadows, casually leaning on the cold stone building while absently waiting for a chance to move once more.

But the small peace he sunk into was destroyed when the chorus of howls broke out loudly with intense vigour, signalling they'd hit on someone. Voices yelled out, and streams of light from flashlights could be made out down one alley, silhouetting a trapped figure. No sound was made before two bodies hurled through the air from opposite sides, landing silently in a deadly grace to block the person, a flash of silver beside black, causing alarmed voices to rise once more, and the pack to howl further.

Gold met onyx and smirked glancing back. "Get outta here." A curt growl was made out.

Silence issued behind, tense, before they heard the soft parting sounds of the escape, and the disappointed snarls of the dogs knowing one was getting out of reach.

"Never thought you cared." A cold tone muttered.

"As if. I only came for the fight."

Smirking at each other, they rushed forwards, attacking.

* * *

Wide, pale lavender eyes peered into the darkness of the gardens carefully, before pattering down on the neatly groomed paths on bared feet softly. Creeping around the tall, overbearing hedges surrounding the property, a tiny girl bit her lip, looking around fretfully.

"Where is it?" She mumbled to herself worried, and glanced back at the tall manor quickly to make sure she wasn't being followed, or would be caught.

A distant thump was heard nearby her, and startled she whipped around, backing away looking around with a frightened gaze, before curiosity filled her when she made out the distant sounds of barking dogs as well. "Hello?" She whispered softly.

Moving forwards slowly she took a right where she thought she had heard the noise, and entered into a peaceful corner of the property. "Ohhh..." her small face brightened as her eyes lit up as she spied what she had been looking for.

Dashing without regard to anything else across the soft grass, she paused before a tall leafy bush, and reached up happily to cup the beautiful silvery flowers that blossomed upon it. So intent on her prize, she didn't pay attention to the stirring shadows behind her, or notice the volume of the barking coming closer, with voices starting up upon the property.

The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention as she reached up straining on her tiptoes to gather the flower, and scared, she twisted and almost fell, backing away into the plant when she found a tall dark figure standing directly behind her, looking down with demon eyes of hard, cold crimson. Her lips parted for a scream, but no sound came out as her heart pounded in fear in her chest, wide-eyed, she stared as the seconds past.

The crimson eyes flickered from her, to the flower, and back again without interest, before his hand moved. Letting out a small whimper, she fell back again, closing her eyes, as if expecting a blow. But nothing came.

Curious, she cracked open her eyes, than opened them stunned. The flower she had tried to reach was held silently before her in offer. Tentatively, she reached to take it, hesitated eying him, he said and did nothing, merely waiting patiently, regardless to the barking that was growing closer, or to the lights that were coming on throughout the garden.

Finally, she cupped the blossom as he released it, giving a small, beaming smile of thanks to the mysterious stranger.

"There!"

The girl twisted as a loud shout of victory echoed through the gardens, and dogs burst through dragging their holders with them barking and snarling viciously, gasping the girl gave a small cry when the strange male lifted her up into his arms and held her firmly wrapped in an iron grip while leaping away to safety.

"Hold it, he has a hostage!"

The girl pressed closer to the male looking out with wide eyes, not fully understanding what was going on. Several men with dogs were in the small area, surrounding the male and her, holding what she recognized as guns and pointed flashlights at them. She let out a small sound of fear.

"Quiet." The male finally spoke, his dark voice rolling over her in a deep, smooth timbre. She automatically relaxed as his low tone entered her ears.

"What's going on?" She asked softly. The male was silent while the never ceasing barks of the dogs filled the air. His eyes never left the men blocking off his escape while they in turn watched him for any movements that would put the girl in harm.

But the attention of some was distracted, to where voices were getting closer, feminine voices. "Where is she?"

Before any of the men could move, two girls strode through and came to a halt. The men tried to block the sight from them, but they pushed through, the men stepping back reluctantly. The captain of the group still tried to stop them. "Ladies…"

"Where is she captain?" One female asked quietly. The light shone down on them, at a glance you could swear that they were twins, however, upon further inspection, it was clear they were not. Both had slender bodies and pale complexions with stark ebony hair falling down, but that was where the resemblance ended.

The first had a fuller figure, and her hair was cut in a shorter fashion. She had a heart-shaped face with large ruby eyes and high, prominent cheekbones. She scowled, pushing past roughly and gave a curt command to the barking hounds to shut-up, which, the male was slightly amused to see the dogs quietened with small whines.

The second female slowly stepped into the light, her gaze sweeping over the surrounding men. She looked much more fragile than the other, her frame smaller, yet filled with a self-confidence and inner strength as she carried herself gracefully. Her features were much more delicate as well, she had a feyish appearance, with slanted eyes of pure silver, and high cheekbones with a soft mouth which was firmly set. Her long dark hair fell around her in soft waves, as bangs framed her face.

The little girl brightened. "Nee-chan!" She squirmed in the males grasp to be let down as the two older girl's eyes landed on them and narrowed in unison.

"Miriko…" the ruby-eyed girl breathed. Her eyes took in the male and a hiss of air escaped her. "Ayame…that's…"

"I'm well aware of whom that is, Kyoko…" the silver-eyed girl murmured softly, stepping forwards. The dogs began to growl again but they went silent at her hushing, their tails wagging furiously. Alarm went through the men as they watched her move forwards, keeping her gaze on the male and the little girl. "Miss…" the captain called sharply.

"Shut up," Kyoko growled. "Leave her."

"That boy is dangerous, he can kill them both!" The captain snapped lowly, not wanting Miriko to hear.

"Do you honestly think Ayame will let him do anything to either of them?" Kyoko hissed back while watching intently.

Silver rose to meet hard crimson as she paused a few feet away. Her eyes drifted over him, and looked to the tiny girl wrapped safely in his arms. Her eyes softened. "Miriko…you went flower picking again, didn't you?" She kept her voice calm, deliberately ignoring the male before her, his eyes narrowed realizing it, and didn't appreciate it.

The little girl smiled happily. "I got your flower, nee-chan." She held up the silvery blossom to show them. Ayame forced a small smile up for her sister and heard the men behind shifting restlessly. She didn't have much time before they would take measures into their own hands.

"Miriko, it's time for you to be in bed," she spoke softly.

The male watched on, but this time, as the little girl squirmed, he let her down, keeping a wary eye on the men, and watched as the little girl scampered to the older female. She smoothed her sister's hair, before sending her on to where the ruby-eyed female picked her up and immediately left.

Seeing the open opportunity, the male moved, and Ayame suddenly found herself in a tight grasp, her arms locked at her sides, and a hand at her throat as she faced the guards. Letting loose foul curses as the dogs broke out into howls of rage seeing her caught, the captain stepped forwards roaring with anger. "Let her go, dammit! You bastard, you've caused enough trouble tonight!"

Keeping herself relaxed, Ayame turned her head slightly, but went still when his hand tightened fractionally around her throat. "Don't." He warned her darkly in her ear. Despite herself, a shiver went through her at the tone of his voice and the warmth of his breath sliding across her skin.

"What are you planning?" She asked softly. "You won't be able to get out of here, even with me protecting you."

"You assume as much," he growled.

"I _know_ as much," she retorted.

His grip tightened around her as he pressed his face next to hers in irritation. "You don't know who I am…" he snarled darkly.

"I know exactly who you are…Kai Hiwatari…" Ayame felt herself smirk slightly as his lean frame stiffened behind her. "You won't escape." She repeated.

"Damn you!" He snarled and twisted her violently around in his arms. The men stiffened lifting their weapons, but lowered them again reluctantly, seeing he was using her body as a shield. Ayame stared into icy crimson eyes feeling her pulse hammering loudly; he was close, far too close for her mind of comfort, but she didn't dare move, instead she allowed him to support her against his lean frame.

Nothing could be seen on his hard features as he stared at her, but she felt his hand on her throat loosen after a time, and heat coursed through her body as his thumb began to stroke her skin and her pulse sped up once more.

He leaned forwards suddenly, with a glint in his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "Fine…I'll bargain with you then," he told her.

"Bargain?" She repeated cautiously.

A slow, dark smirk lifted his lips. "For returning back to the prison…" he said.

"You'll have to go anyways." She reminded with the beginning of a frown, not liking where this was going.

"But without trouble?" He drawled moving his face slightly to her left. His breath coated her cheek and she was hard pressed not to move her face away, but the ticklish sensation it sent through her made her shiver again, and caused his smirk to grow.

Ayame hesitated. She didn't want any trouble, from him nor from the guards, only a safe, quick return…and he knew it, somehow.

"What is the bargain?" She whispered, wondering what she was going to get herself into with this.

He gave a dark chuckle and skimmed his lips along her jaw to her ear making her tense in awareness. Glancing at the restless guards who were glaring at him, and the edgy dogs pacing back and forth, he whispered in her ear, feeling her stiffen in his arms. He pulled back to regard her. "Do we have a deal?" He demanded coldly.

She looked at him with a cool expression before she nodded once.

He smirked again, leaning back down. "Seal it then," he ordered.

Ayame frowned looking up. "Excuse me—?!" She froze as her eyes widened in shock as his mouth came into contact with hers, firming forcefully against hers before pulling back slightly, only to do so again, pressing over her lips, rubbing and massaging, letting her get used to the oddness before he nipped at her bottom lip, making her gasp at the thrill that shot through her before she felt the wetness of his tongue sliding over her lip, demanding, begging for entrance.

She made to protest, but it faded away as he smoothly deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue in her mouth to stroke hers. All reason of thought left her as she melted into him, unable to stand on her own from the weakness that claimed her legs as an odd heat filled her body and she tingled all over. He dominated the kiss, pulling her closer to his frame as he held her against him. Finally he lifted his head, needing air and gave a smug smirk at the dazed expression on her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't forget your promise." He whispered huskily, stealing another hard kiss before they were ripped apart.

Looking up startled, she found herself in the captain's grip while several others roughly held onto him. He didn't seem to notice, his gaze locked on her, and he smirked again under the blush that rose up into her face before he allowed himself to be taken away. The dogs followed barking in triumph leaving the captain to swear under his breath and turn on Ayame. "That was the stupidest thing I've seen you do yet!" He exclaimed.

She turned a suddenly cool gaze on him and narrowed her eyes. "I did what I had to do."

"You could have been killed!" He hissed.

She was silent for a moment, before she shook her head. "No…he had no intension of killing." Her hand lifted to touch her lips; she could still taste him, feel his mouth on hers, his presence surrounding her…

Her attention turned back to the captain as he ranted. "Hiwatari is a dangerous person, you know that! He's killed dozens of people all ready; he ruled one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Russia and Japan before he was caught. He's a thief, a liar, and a killer. You're lucky your safe still."

Absently she nodded in agreement and allowed him to escort her back. She glanced back once more to the gardens before she stepped inside, and touched her lips again. _A thief you are, Kai Hiwatari…you stole my first kiss… _

* * *

Onyx eyes opened as the cell door opened and a figure stumbled in. Coldly regarding the other shadow slipping in further to the small cot on the other side of the wall, no sound was made, until the moonlight from outside caught the features of the others face. Studying with a blank expression, a cold monotonous tone spoke lowly. "You're looking smug for a failed escape, Hiwatari."

Crimson met onyx and the smirk on his face grew even more as he leaned back into the shadows letting the darkness hide the marks of beating vanish as well. "Am I?"

"You failed."

Unwilling his smirk grew, despite the pain of the open skin stretching. "Not entirely."

The other's eyes narrowed with suspicion to his odd behaviour, but said nothing in return, snorting lowly, leaning back as well, and closing his eyes uninterested. "Whatever."

_**

* * *

Okies. A new story, obviously. I've been working on this on and off for a while, and am eager to see what results I get. Also, I have other Crossovers I would love to post, but that is only if I get a good response on this.**_

_**I'd like to warn those out there now that this will probably be updated slowly, I want to make this story perfect (or as perfect as I can, so I am not going to rush it) **_

_**I'm writing this for my pleasure, and will update when I am satisfied with the results of what I have done. But in the meantime…please, please, please, please, PLEASE review; I desperately need feedback on this! Muchly appreciated! **_

_**Storm **_


	2. Chapter Two

**PENALTY**  
_**Storms-Winter**_

**Disclaimer:** _This is a Crossover story from differing shows and magna. I own only the plot, songs, poems, (if any) random ideas, and of course my four characters: Ayame, Miriko and Kyoko Kimura, and Sachi Yoshi. Anything else is up for grabs._

* * *

"_Come to the Asakura shrine every full moon at eleven thirty, you'll find something of interest there."__I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Glancing back uneasily to the road where her faithful chauffer had dropped her off, Ayame looked around once more warily, before closing her silver eyes briefly. 

Slipping through the shadows to the other side of a courtyard, stepping silently through the pillars, she paused to gaze around carefully, continuing on when she was sure that there was no one around. Moving along through the shadows, Ayame moved through a small tunnel carrying in further into the old shrine. She saw a light ahead, and slowed, eying the torch of fire. Gazing out, she felt her heart speed up when she saw a figure sitting casually on a bench in the middle of the old ravaged garden.

"I know you're there." A dark masculine tone spoke with a hint of amusement to his cold edged timbre. Crimson eyes glanced over, narrowing slightly.

Ayame swallowed before licking her lips and stepped out into sight smoothly, trying to keep herself calm. How was it that he was able to get out of the prison and to this place without being caught, let alone found out? Uncertain of her part in this, she approached slowly, and not without wariness.

"I came like you told me to. What do you want?" She demanded coldly, her voice sharp without meaning to be from her conflicting emotions.

Kai looked away and shrugged, a subtle rolling motion of his shoulders. "Come sit," he ordered almost absently. "And take off that cloak."

She stiffened as her eyes flared angrily. "No."

His eyes swung back. "No?" He stood slowly rising to his full height and stepped towards her. Pausing he regarded her for a long moment, staring into the hood which she had up to hide her face, a frown morphing across his face. "I made you mad," he observed. "How?"

Ayame stood stiffly. "I don't like being ordered around," she ground out.

He blinked before he abruptly turned and walked away. Confused she stared after him; he glanced back briefly. "Come if you want."

Pulling back her hood, she frowned darkly, muttering a soft curse under her breath at her stupidity before she sighed, and followed after. Heedful to keep a certain distance between them, she studied his figure carefully, noting how even as his movements were fluid and eerily silent, however, his gait suggested he was hiding, or recovering from an injury.

Disquieted further, she kept her silence as they advanced into the ruins of the shrine. Quietly she took the chance to look around while walking. She hadn't been here in many years, and saw that it had become a refuge for weeds, and other sorts of plants to start growing. Oddly enough, she liked the look of it; it made the place seem…wild.

Like him.

The moonlight reflected off of the stone and differing plants, interested, she regarded the way the light created different affects with the shadows of the night. Glancing up, she saw Kai slip into the darkness of another tunnel out of sight leading on past. Curious as to where he was going, she continued to follow, stepping into the darkness afterwards.

Blinking, she slowed to let her eyes adjust to the pitch black before she ventured forwards again. A small frown decorated her face as she walked; she reached out to the wall to feel along the side and to brace herself in case she lost her footing. But instead, her hand was taken in a warm, firm grasp and tugged closer to a taller frame gently. Startled, she let out a small inaudible gasp; before she relaxed as he silently guided her through a crevice within the wall she hadn't seen.

Silently they walked on, she noticed the walls came in closer and uneasy she pressed closer to him, feeling claustrophobic. He said nothing but she felt him slip his arm around her and rest his hand on her back lightly. It wasn't much, but she appreciated it all the same, as she really disliked small spaces.

She grew accustom to being close to him, and took comfort in his solid, strong presence, taking no mind after a while the damp feeling of the air, the coldness surrounding her, and the feeling of the wall and what felt like spider webs brushing against her.

After a while she heard a distant sound, which sounded oddly like the rushing of the surf. Specks of light could be made before them before he lifted up his arm and brushed aside vines that grew on the outside edge. Glancing up at him as he stood patiently, she slipped past taking a deep breath of the clean air, and a confused expression filled her eyes. Salt?

Looking around her bewilderment grew. "Where is this?" She murmured softly.

She looked to Kai, but he said nothing, merely starting up a slight incline, silently making his way over the rocky ground. Biting her lip she shook her head and followed afterwards. Coming up after him, her eyes widened as she came to the edge of the cliff, and saw the rushing power of the sea below race into the shore and pound against the rocks, splashing upwards as the moon shone down brightly to illuminate the dark blue depths. Further out to sea, the waves were calmer, a contrast to the violence just below.

Standing silently, staring out as the wind blew past, crimson eyes scanned the waves patiently as if waiting for something. Curious she looked around the place in wonder, and picked out a shadow of a building in the distance down and inland. She recognized the juvenile prison and a dark look entered her eyes as the wind stirred her hair around her. In comparison to that jail…she looked around her again taking in the wild, free look of it.

She wrapped her arms around her under her cloak and dipped her head feeling remorse. Closing her eyes to listen to the pounding of the waves below, she let herself relax and felt a sensation of absolute freedom fill her. It was something new to her…to be able to escape…leave and just go to some new place…like this…

"Have you ever seen a moon dance in the waves before?"

Startled she looked up, as he suddenly spoke quietly, and found his gaze riveted on the sea below. "No…" she answered confused. "What…?"

"Look." He nodded out to the sea. Turning her gaze to the waves, her eyes widened once again as she heard chattering of squeals and whistles sound as sleek bodies raced through the waves with ease and leap high into the air.

"Dolphins…" she whispered with delight, a smile blossoming over her face as she watched. The mammals played in the water and fascinated she saw they fell into a kind of pattern as they moved through the moon lit waters. Suddenly she understood his question. "They're dancing…" she murmured, awed.

"Every full moon." Kai answered quietly.

Ayame looked up at him and saw a silvery sheen to his upper cheek; a healing scar, brightened by the moon as he faced it. The wind stirred his mess of two-toned hair, and she swore his crimson eyes had lightened, giving him a more relaxed expression.

He stood casually with his hands in his pockets of the black pants he wore, and it was then she realized that both times she had seen him, he wasn't in the uniform of the juvenile prison. He wore civilian clothes. Entirely black of course, something she could expect. He wore a fitted shirt and pants beneath a long jacket, which hung open and fluttered in the wind as he stood.

"You're missing the show," he spoke with a low hint of amusement in his voice.

Half annoyed and embarrassed, she looked back at the dolphins she debated with herself while watching their antics before she let out a sigh of weariness. "What did you want?" She finally asked. "There had to be a reason to this."

He was silent for a time before he casually asked. "Have you ever heard of the Twin Teardrops?"

Ayame froze. "Yes," she finally replied, keeping her voice calm despite her uneasiness.

"I've heard rumours that they have a special power of some sort to them," he slid a glance at her. "Their connected to a blood link, to a family supposedly…"

She said nothing, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the dolphins as they played and danced in the waves. Studying her for a moment he looked back as well. "I would like information on the Teardrops, I can't get it from within the centre, it would cause too much suspicion for them."

"You plan to steal them." Ayame said flatly.

"Eventually," he didn't try to deny it. "But first I need to know which family is connected to the Teardrops."

"You won't be able to steal them with ease."

He looked over at her soft whisper, interested. "Why is that?"

"The Teardrops are protected day and night," she spoke softly. "Even if you get past security…" she paused and an odd look entered her eyes. "Well…it's a good thing you're such the criminal," she murmured lightly, "I hope you can live up to all the things that have been said about you…"

"Why?" He asked again, trying to curb his interest.

She glanced at him with dark sorrowful moonlit eyes. "Because in order to steal them," she told him softly. "You'll have to kill their holder. The Teardrops are hidden within a member of the family to protect them."

He stared at her hard. "The Teardrops are inside a person?" He repeated.

"It was a safety measure taken long ago," she looked away out to the sea once more. "Every few generations, the Teardrops are placed within a selected child of the family, it can be either male, or female. No one is sure of who holds the sacred Twins within them; the only person that knows is the head of the family."

He studied her. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"It was researched long ago by my great-uncle, after the Teardrop Massacre sixty years ago," she replied distantly. "Why are you so interested in them anyways?"

"The power." He shrugged.

She cast an incredulous look over him. "That's it? Just because of a mention of power?"

"Power is everything." He countered flatly.

Her eyes flashed as she looked away and stared out stonily at the dolphins, unable to take joy in watching anymore. "I agreed to come only because I trust my instinct," she looked over with a cold gaze. "Apparently I was wrong, you care for nothing but yourself and power."

She turned away. "I will not be a pawn to you."

His hand lashed out and caught her as she stepped away and hauled her back. Looking back as his hand went around her slim neck, she glared icily in silence, not bothering to fight, knowing it was hopeless, and felt a hint of fear enter her at the dark expression on his hard features.

"I don't think you understand what this power can do for me," he drawled silkily.

"Power corrupts." She stated flatly.

He tilted his head regarding her. "And how would you know?" He asked bored. "You live in a peaceful world…" he fell silent at the scornful laugh that emitted from her.

She cut her hand up and threw his hand away, surprising him. "Please? A peaceful world? I wish!" She cast him a coolly disdainful look. "I'm a Kimura, my entire life has been filled with power and corruption."

A bitter gleam entered her eyes. "Don't patronize me about how power is everything, I know firsthand what it is in this world."

He was silent, observing her. "I thought the Kimura's only had a son."

He saw a flash of deep pain in her eyes before she looked away. "No. Kantaro died." She whispered. "A year ago, in a gang shooting."

His eyes narrowed. "Your cousin?"

Ayame looked at him with a cold look. "My brother," she corrected with a slight tremble to her lips. "My twin brother..." she looked away blinking hard as tears rose up, stinging. "He wasn't supposed to leave," she whispered to herself. "But he always did…and fell into a gang," her fists clenched tightly, "he swore he would quit and stop his dealings, but he had to go to that last meeting, for an exchange." She glared out angrily. "He was cheated, the diamonds were fakes, and so was the trust of the boy who pulled the gun on him."

"You were there."

Shooting a wary look over, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "He told me to keep out of sight while he made the exchange…I watched…and I saw…" she stopped abruptly and stared out blindly, trying to control her emotions with difficulty. Flashes of the memory rose up and she choked remembering the blood.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Becoming aware of her surroundings once more, she found that he had moved, and placed himself in front of her. He didn't quite touch her, but the warmth of his body radiated to hers, and she felt herself relax.

Confused, she stared at the material that covered his shoulder. Why? Why was it that she was so comfortable around him, even though she knew who he was…what he was…why could she speak to him of things that no one else knew of?

"If you had the power to…would you go back and stop that exchange from happening?"

Ayame stiffened. She knew why he asked that. "That is something of impossibility."

"Not with the Twin Teardrops," he countered lowly.

"No one knows if the Teardrops actually contain any sort of magical power to grant wishes or have the ability to change the past, or the future." Ayame turned away back to the sea staring out with a maelstrom of emotions lighting her moonsilver eyes. "No one should have the power to do such things," she whispered. "It would ruin the balance of life itself."

"Or bring back that balance of a lost life."

Ayame looked back sharply, her eyes flaring. "Kantaro is dead!" She hissed. "And it will always remain so. As much as I miss my brother, you cannot bring back the dead and I will leave his soul in peace!"

His crimson eyes stared at her without revealing any of his thoughts. "For a Kimura…you have strong values," he observed.

She drew away, looking at the still playing dolphins. "I never said I had my family tendencies," she replied softly.

"You've made that clear."

His voice sounded closer behind her, before she tensed feeling his hand slip into the mass of her hair and cup the back of her neck, drawing her against his frame. Hesitantly she leaned into him, unsure of what he was doing, or wanted, but he merely stood closing an arm around her, while staring out over the dark waters crashing into the rocks of the cliff below silently.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

His thumb shifted and stroked his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of her neck lightly as he glanced down to look at her. "You're interesting."

Her composure spoke of her scepticism to his answer, drawing a dark rumble from his chest. "There are not many things that catch my attention as you have."

She nearly jumped when she felt his lips brush against her jaw and sent tingles through her of awareness causing her to shiver delicately. He felt it and paused, before turning her to face him. Breathlessly she looked up her silver eyes wide with uncertainty and something more.

Drawing the pad of his thumb over the softness of her cheek, he observed her with a dark look before he abruptly bent and touched his mouth to hers. A soft sound escaped her before she melted into him, lifting her face to allow him to deepen the kiss as he drew her closer.

Running his hand up her back, he tangled his fingers into her locks of black silk as his mouth dominated and possessed hers, hungrily feasting from her sweetness. He drew back, biting her lip lightly, releasing for air and stared at her as she panted softly.

Unconsciously stroking her cheek, he regarded her. "Do you know I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the last time? And I don't know why."

Ayame felt a blush rise up in her face. She turned her face away. "I shouldn't be doing this…" she muttered. "I shouldn't have come…"

"Afraid to live on the dangerous side, Aiko?"

Shocked, she looked up at him wide-eyed. How did he—? Calmly he regarded her before he drew back showing nothing of his thoughts to her.

"It's time to leave." He ordered quietly, drawing her with him. In silence she let him take her back, this time on a different route. When she realized he was heading back to the juvenile prison, she stopped him, confused.

"Why are you going back?" She shook her head. "You obviously can get out, why go back when you can escape?"

He glanced back, than to at the towering hell he resided in. "Let's call it an obligation."

Ayame frowned. "And the attempt of running just last week?"

A small dark smirk decorated his lips. "A test run."

Understanding filled her. "A challenge."

"That too," he murmured before glancing into the forest that surrounded the area. "There's a direct path that leads back to the shrine. You should return without trouble."

Eying the black forest, Ayame nodded slowly before glancing back to the towering prison so close, yet so far away. She hesitated, glancing back at him. His eyes narrowed, filled with amusement. "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He stated with dark assurance.

Embarrassed she scowled. "I wasn't worrying about that."

"Uh huh…" He reached over and wrapped her hair around his wrist drawing her closer as he bent. She leaned into him unconsciously as he kissed her, feeling the small smirk that rose before he pulled away. "Go, Aiko." He ordered softly.

Blinking she gazed at him before she turned and walked away, slipping back into the shadows and drawing up the hood of her cloak found the path returning back. Deliberately she made sure not to look back, and missed the growing smirk on his face as he watched her go before he lazily turned and moved back in the direction of the prison, vanishing back to hell.

* * *

"Where did you disappear off to tonight? Go to see a girlfriend?" 

Glancing over at the mocking tone, crimson eyes narrowed slightly with malicious amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted quietly.

Sniffing the air, golden eyes narrowed as he passed. "I can smell perfume on you."

"Really?" The shadows shifted as another male turned his attention over with interest. "So, Hiwatari, who's the lucky girl? Is she hot?"

"Typical, should have known a female was involved." A cold mutter sounded blankly annoyed.

Lying back on a cot Kai folded his arms behind his head staring up at the dark cold ceiling. "She's out of your league," he answered.

"And yours too, I bet." A caustic mutter sounded. Ignoring the comment Kai remained silent. With a snort the others pulled away knowing he wouldn't offer any other details to them.

"Did you get any information?"

Glancing over to the onyx eyes regarding him Kai didn't answer for a moment. "I have a source. Maybe."

Onyx narrowed dangerously. "The girl."

Shrugging Kai didn't answer. He didn't have to. Silently the other regarded him before shifting to lie down for the night. "Don't let your emotions rule you for this."

The low warning made the other's jaw tightened. "I won't." Kai promised closing his eyes.

_I can't._

* * *

**_Thanks to the following lovies: Caz, Death-Scimitar, Fireworkmage, and lastly xCrystalx. Darlings I love you, you've faithfully read and reivewed almost everything of mine. _**

**_Storm_**


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

**PENALTY  
_Storms-Winter_**

**Disclaimer:** _ This is a Crossover story from differing shows and magna. I own only the plot, songs, poems, (if any) random ideas, and of course my four characters: Ayame, Miriko and Kyoko Kimura, and Sachi Yoshi. Anything else is up for grabs._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I don't understand it, why would the administrator to such an outstanding organization invest in the production of a school so far away from the city limits? It doesn't make sense to do such a thing."

"I heard it was because of that old prison."

"But isn't that place empty?"

"Rumours say that it's a delinquent house."

"Really? Ohh, that's kinda scary…and exciting."

Soft brown eyes glanced over as a dark haired female shrugged her bag over her shoulder more comfortably, and turned away, walking down the corridor of the newly built school, thoughtfully going over what she had heard. _What does it matter that the school was built here of all places? But still…if those rumours of the delinquent house is true…_

Pausing briefly outside on the step, her eyes drifted to the side to the direction of the supposed prison. She'd heard the rumours as well from the businesses around, and her own family as well, but even so, she wasn't inclined to believe them right away, not until she saw it for herself. Then perhaps…and only perhaps…

"Oh, excuse me."

Hitting some other person, she blinked as she stepped back from the force and turned her gaze onto another female shaking her head from the collision, and offering an apologetic glance, her unique glowing eyes of silver capturing her attention right away.

"Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention." The girl bowed slightly.

Brown eyes lit up slightly as she gave a smile. "It's okay. I wasn't either, day dreaming."

Returning the smile, the silver-eyed girls face was shadowed slightly as she inclined her head, dipping her chin fractionally in a graceful movement. "I find myself doing that at odd times as well," the girl murmured before shaking her head once more.

"How rude of me. I am Ayame." She introduced herself politely.

Finding it odd that the other had not revealed her surname on introduction, she replied likewise. "Kagome." She returned bowing to the other.

"I see you also go to this school." She waved her hand to indicate the uniform both wore. The matching white blouse with red collars and black skirts falling to their mid thighs with white knee length socks and black shoes.

"Yes, my cousin and I were among the first to be enrolled." Ayame admitted softly, lifting her unique eyes to the school.

"Ahh…that must mean you know your way around then?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Ayame's faint smile grew as she nodded silently. "I can give you a tour if you wish," she offered. "Right now the school isn't officially open as of yet, registration is still taking place."

"That'd be great." Kagome sighed with relief. "I didn't have much trouble finding the office," her tone became a little drier. "The signs helped with that."

"They are helpful," Ayame murmured as they walked. "You must have come from the city."

Kagome looked over with a startled expression to her eyes. "How did you know?"

"You have a certain bearing…that speaks of it. That, and the way you speak," Ayame tilted her head giving a small smile once more. "I mean no insult."

"None taken, I just didn't realize," Kagome replied. "Have you heard the rumours going on around here?"

"Which rumours?"

Kagome hesitated. "The ones about that place by the seaside," she didn't notice the fractionally stiffening of Ayame.

"It supposedly a delinquent prison house…but I'm not sure myself. It kinda seems odd for it to be in such a place, near a prospering town…but to go and build a school here as well? Wouldn't that cause troubles?"

"There is the possibility." Ayame replied after a time, drawing Kagome's attention to her.

A speculative light entered Kagome's eyes. "You think its true, don't you?" She asked softly.

Ayame glanced over, and a small, shadowed smile rose up. "Think? I know for a fact." She whispered before a voice cut through the halls alerting them.

"Ayame!"

Turning Ayame focused her gaze on the oncoming female ignoring the shocked expression that she received from Kagome. "Kyoko?" She questioned her cousin.

The other female skidded to a halt and gave a feral grin. "I got them!" She announced.

"All of them?" Ayame demanded, voice suddenly sharp, her eyes intent. Kagome looked between the two of them confused but stayed silent, observing.

Turning her head Kyoko hesitated suddenly, and Ayame glanced over. "Kagome-san…this is my cousin, Kyoko. You must be confused."

"Just a little…" Kagome gave a weak smile.

"I will explain." Ayame delivered a sharp glance to her cousin when the other made to protest. "Please, come with me." She murmured.

Glancing at Kyoko, Kagome followed silently to a library where the three sat at a table placing their bags aside. Ayame folded her hands in her lap closing her eyes momentarily before opening them, and pinning Kagome with a direct look. "Have you ever heard of the Twin Teardrops?"

Kagome's eyes took on a startled cast. "Yes…I have. Their gems supposed to have magical properties of purity, but as well as that, the power to change things, with the past, present, or future. Some say there are other things those gems are capable of, but no one knows."

"Interesting," Kyoko arched a slender brow. "How did you find out about them?"

"My family has a shrine," Kagome looked aside. "There are certain things that I know about, the Teardrops are held to a family over the centuries, the sacred guardians to these objects unknown of, even if disaster strikes."

"Like the Teardrop Massacre," Ayame whispered. She sighed to herself. "I will tell you Kagome-san, the rumours are true."

"What?" Kagome stared, surprised.

"The structure at the seaside is a place for delinquents. Their prison," Ayame looked up. "It's funded by the same organization that supports this school."

"What? No way!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why would they do that?"

"Because it profits them in both situations," Ayame explained calmly, her eyes darkening as Kyoko sat silently at her side staring with narrowed ruby eyes at the table. "With the school, the money from the families of the children that came here, as well as various managements within the school itself. With the prison…the government sets down appropriate funds for each incriminated person that enters, plus, if one in some…accident…or breakout…or even a fight dies…that amount doubles and immediately goes to the organization in order to help them cover the…insurance."

"I…can't believe that…" Kagome stared. "How do you know all of this?"

"Let's just say it's in our best interest to know such things," Ayame replied secretively. "But…in the meantime, I asked Kyoko to find information regarding the Teardrops."

"But…why?"

Ayame looked away. "I have reason to believe that they have surfaced…and will be taken from the family that guards them…"

Kagome shook her head. "But how does that relate to you?"

Ayame closed her eyes. "Because I think the Teardrops are within my family."

Eyes widening, Kagome looked between the cousins slowly. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Not entirely…" Kyoko admitted. "But…these scrolls will be able to tell us for sure." She reached into her bag and brought out a package, unwrapping it, she revealed aged looking scrolls, the handles made of old worn wood and the paper itself yellowed with age, and dry.

"I went into the family burial grounds to find these. They were placed there long ago…before the Teardrop Massacre. And updated each generation." Kyoko looked over the documents with a tiny scowl. "I wouldn't have had to take this if I knew how to read the language it was written in…but only Ayame knows…" she glanced at her cousin and passed the scrolls over.

Ayame took them carefully, and set them down with great care, before she undid the binding ribbons, and slowly unrolled the first. Her eyes skimmed over it swiftly before she went on further. After a moment, she placed it aside, and reached for the more recent and newer looking of the scrolls, opening it silently.

Pausing for a moment, the two females started as suddenly the blood drained from her face as she stared at the page before her. Then, very carefully, and deliberately, she closed it, and placed it within her own bag with trembling hands. "Its true," she murmured very softly. "The Teardrops…its true…"

"They're in our family?" Kyoko exclaimed quietly. "But then…who's the holder?"

"I don't know…it doesn't say." Ayame replied staring at nothing. Suddenly she stood and swept up her bag, leaving the other two to stare after her. "Ayame?" Kyoko demanded.

"Please, excuse me," Ayame bowed hastily, but with sure grace. "Kagome-san, it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope we will get to know each other better later on, but there is something that I must take care of this instant." Leaving them to stare after her she vanished out of sight, and silence descended.

"I hate it when she does that." Kyoko muttered.

Kagome hesitated. "Should…we leave her?"

"It's best." Kyoko frowned, a dark knowledge in her eyes. "Ayame does as she pleases, when she gets like this, its better to leave her alone."

"What about the scrolls?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I can't say I'm not interested. I am. But at the same time, I don't want to know. Some things are best left alone. But if Ayame wants to know…" she shrugged again. "She can deal with the problems that comes with the knowledge then."

"Well…" Kagome bit the inside of her lip. "I'd be lying if I said that this hasn't been interesting from the start…"

Kyoko blinked and looked over at her, and suddenly a smirk decorated her lips. "Yeah." She agreed. "We'd also be lying if we said that it won't get more interesting."

Kagome looked over to the ruby eyes, and grinned. "I couldn't have said it better myself," she declared.

* * *

"Sir…" 

Grey eyes lifted slowly to the young male standing at the front of the desk and blinked tiredly. "Ah, forgive me. What is it?"

"There are more letters…"

"Thank you, just leave them with the rest."

Hesitating, the young man did as told giving a bow as he backed out once more. Leaning back, the man rested his chin on his hand with a pensive expression. "This cannot go on any longer…" he murmured.

"Father?"

Gaze settling on the door, opening once more to admit another male, similar in appearance, merely younger, he gave a wan smile. "Hiro. I'm afraid…it's time."

Hiro regarded him impassively. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I cannot keep up anymore, besides, you have taken care of everything for me for so long…" sighing he closed his eyes. "I've been stubborn."

"You did build this up from the start…" his son began quietly.

"Yes. And now it's time to pass it on." Opening his grey eyes, the man looked to his son. "As of now, I, Tetsoko Kimura place all responsibilities of the family business unto you…my son, Hiro."

"Father…I am honoured." Hiro bowed to him deeply.

Waving it away, Tetsoko rose slowly, taking up his cane. "I know that you are well off for this Hiro, you've been steadily overtaking duties to relieve me of the stress. Consider this the big promotion." With a small smile he began to walk out. "This is my retirement…my time to spend with the children."

Closing the door after him, he paused and a flicker of pain crossed his face. "It is the wrong choice…" he murmured to himself. "But for now…it will have to do…"

* * *

Sitting in the leather chair behind the great mahogany desk, Hiro's dark eyes narrowed at the pile of letters before he picked up the receiver of the phone and pressed buttons before leaning back to wait. 

After a moment a voice replied.

"It's me," he gave a hard smirk. "It's finally happened. Go ahead with the plans."

* * *

_**Yay for me, I updated! Thank you to Anime-diva-40 once more for leaving such an uplifting review!**_

_**I apologize if their are any mistakes (grammar, the likes) in this, I'm editing this myself...not as easy as some would think...**_

_**Storm**_


	4. Chapter Four

**PENALTY  
_Storms-Winter_**

**Disclaimer:** _ This is a Crossover story from differing shows and magna. I own only the plot, songs, poems, (if any) random ideas, and of course my four characters: Ayame, Miriko and Kyoko Kimura, and Sachi Yoshi. Anything else is up for grabs._

**Authors note: There are 2, (count it), 2 Sakura's in this, one from **_**Cardcaptor Sakura**_**, and the other from**_** Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Watching the groups of other teens being led past, hard eyes of gold narrowed fractionally before suddenly a hand whipped out and caught hold of a shirt and hauled back a figure. Turning the guards started to lift up the baton weapon menacingly, but faltered.

"You weren't taking the kid, were you?" Gold stared menacingly, as knuckles were cracked in a familiar meaning.

"Ah…no…no." The guard stepped back, before turning and swiftly following the others.

Slumping slightly, amber eyes glanced back. "I didn't need help," he muttered annoyed.

"Course not. Still, wonder what they're up to…"

"That's what I was going to go find out."

"That way? Please, there are other ways of finding out information around here." Dark purple-black eyes opened with a small smirk, as he wandered up joining the two as they moved to a quieter place.

Leaning against the cold wall, amber eyes narrowed fractionally. "And how exactly are you going to do that? You stand out, I don't."

"You underestimate Dark, Syaoran," A cold voice spoke quietly.

Glancing over his shoulder marginally, Syaoran gave a coolly disdainful look. "And you all underestimate me, Sasuke," he countered.

Regarding the younger male, onyx eyes slid a glance to the side as another figure emerged in the hall with a bored expression. Lifting an azure brow, crimson took in the small group. Nodding in greeting, Kai spoke quietly. "I was just told the old man stepped down."

"Really? That's interesting." Dark sat up, leaning on his leg with an intrigued expression. He spied a male with aqua hair and intense amber eyes, followed by another with short silver hair and a scar on his face. "Mitsuru, Yzak, what's up?"

"That new school opened." The scarred male, Yzak informed them.

"School? I didn't hear anything about a school."

"Would you, Inuyasha? Sometimes I wonder if you pay attention to anything." Dark mocked lightly to his cellmate. The golden-eyed male snarled silently at him before turning his eyes to Kai again.

"There are five families that have put generous donations towards the Sakurai School," Kai told them. "The foremost is the Kimura's."

"The same Kimura's that run this place?" Dark lifted a brow. "Coincidence?"

"Unlikely," Sasuke spoke up softly, "they're a powerful family." He slid a glance towards Kai. "Powerful, but few."

"Meaning exactly?" Inuyasha lifted a brow.

"The grandfather is the patriarch, he had two sons, Hiro and Yasuo. Yasuo died with his wife in an accident on vacation. Hiro's wife divorced him, leaving him with his daughter," Sasuke paused. "Yasuo had three children, twins, a son and a daughter, and another daughter. The son was killed in a gang shooting a year ago or so."

"Why would a person like him be doing at a gang shooting?" Syaoran frowned.

Dark chuckled. "What's a person like you doing here?" He countered.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke cut in. "We have to keep an eye on these families."

"What for? It's not like they'll be able to do anything." Inuyasha leaned back with an uninterested look.

Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Idiot. Those families have the combined power to stop us if they find out of the plans."

Snorting, Inuyasha turned away. "Whatever, it's just a stupid stone."

"Ahh…but that is where you are wrong."

Stiffening the teens looked over as a male came into sight. Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you want?" He demanded quietly.

Smiling slightly, Hiro gestured for his bodyguards to remain back, and came closer, holding his hands up in a universal gesture of peace. "I'd like to make a proposal to you…concerning the Teardrops…"

Sasuke tilted his head as the others watched warily. "What kind of proposal?"

"I believe that we're both after the same thing here boys. Power." Hiro looked directly at Kai and Sasuke. "And freedom if I'm not mistaken. You've been here for some time now…"

Dark leaned forwards interested despite himself. "What kind of deal are you thinking of striking here? And no catches."

"Of course not." Hiro smiled to himself. "The Teardrops contain immeasurable power, I want only the chance to use it once. Then they're all yours."

"Just once?" Sasuke repeated suspiciously.

"Exactly. But first…I need you to take care of some…minor problems for me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And that would be…?"

Hiro took out a single scroll. "This is written in a language that few can read, I need you to take this to a certain person."

Kai took the scroll, overlooking the ancient object. "So who can read this?"

"As it happens, a young lady within this region is able to," Hiro replied. "However, I cannot take it to her myself, otherwise it would cause…a disruption to say the least."

"You just want us to find this girl and tell her to read it to us?" Yzak lifted a brow over his icy gaze.

"I am drawing up a contract that will allow you all the freedom that you will need to be able to leave and do what you must." Hiro ignored the question for the moment. "As it happens, the school nearby is looking for students, if you are willing…you could be enrolled into certain classes."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"As you spoke of Uchiha, there are families that will need an eye kept on. And certain family members." Hiro regarded them carefully. "But all in good time, for now, I just want that scroll translated."

"Fine." Kai placed the scroll away. "Who is this girl we're supposed to find?"

Hiro's smile twisted. "You'll find her at the following residence on the paper. Her name…"

* * *

"Wow…you place is huge…" 

Kyoko gave a small smirk as she watched with amusement as Kagome slowly turned around, trying to see everything at once. "It's not that much," she crossed her arms looking around. "I mean it's just a house."

"Just a house?!" Kagome gave her a shocked look.

Kyoko shrugged. "Come upstairs, Ayame, if she's here, will be with Miriko." Walking upstairs the two heard laughter and followed the sounds to room where they found more than just the sisters. Kyoko's eyes lit up as she saw the other two females within the room. "Sachi, Sakura!"

Glancing over with a calm expression, an older female's blue eyes softened as she gave a welcoming smile, standing to greet Kyoko as she rushed across the room. "Kyoko-chan, it's wonderful to see you again." They embraced before Kyoko pulled away.

"Your hair Sachi, it's so long now." She marvelled at the other female's mane of fiery red locks. Kagome paused a little off, uncertain of her welcome. The other female noticed and gave a smile to her, tilting her head to the side causing her short locks of pink to sway slightly. "Sachi cut her hair in mourning a year ago," she explained. "You must be Kagome-san, I am Sakura Haurno; this is Sachi Yoshi."

Kagome stared. "The heiresses?" She blurted out.

"You know of us then," Sakura sighed to herself. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen."

"Just wait until Mahiru and Ying get here." Kyoko plopped down as Sachi gave Kagome a welcoming bow, seating herself down.

Kagome joined them, saying hello to Ayame and Miriko, as the little girl beamed being surrounded as she played.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Our parents enrolled us within the school here." Sakura answered with a distasteful sniff. "Apparently they were obligated to send their children after the amount of donations they also provided."

"It also contributes to the school, gaining more students if they know that this school is taking those that are worth the notice." Sachi glanced up from where she had been watching Miriko. "In other words we're being used as advertisements."

"And not even getting paid for it…" Sakura mock sighed before laughing lightly. "I'm actually looking forwards to it, I was getting tired of that other school." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't have any privacy."

"And you think that you will here?" Kyoko asked, bemused.

"Well…you guys aren't pestered day and night are you?"

"That all depends."

Sakura made a face. "Fine. Oh, we brought photos."

Kyoko grinned. "Perfect. As soon as Ying Fa and Mahiru get here we'll do it."

"Uh…do what?" Kagome looked between them confused. Ayame glanced up. "It's a ritual that we always do when we come together."

"Which isn't often, and I'm dying to start," Sakura murmured.

"Well, the sun has gone down if you want to go now, Sakura." A soft voice spoke up at the door. Looking over the others smiled as Miriko squealed and ran to the two females coming in, waving away the butler.

"About time." Kyoko stood flipping her hair back. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, but we had a minor difficulty…" the auburn haired female gave an apologetic smile as she hugged Miriko. She noticed Kagome and her smile grew to a cheerful one. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, or Ying Fa."

"We find it difficult to keep the two Sakura's separate," Kyoko explained with a grin. "So we call Kura by her Chinese name, Ying Fa."

Ying Fa smiled as she waved her hand to the blonde at her side. "This is Mahiru Shiraishi."

"Kagome Higurashi. Please, just call me Kagome." Kagome introduced herself giving a bow as she turned stunned eyes to the others.

Ayame gave a small smile as she stood holding a folder in her arms. "Come," she murmured.

Silently the others followed her as she opened a passageway to reveal stairs leading upwards. Scampering up ahead of them, Miriko burst out onto a rise built connected to the mansion roof. Pattering to the side, she reached up and gently pushed up a lever and at the edges of the posts lamps lit up with a soft glow creating a mystical atmosphere as the females stepped out.

* * *

"_Fine." Kai placed the papers away. "Who is this girl we're supposed to find?"_

_Hiro's smile twisted. "You'll find her at the following residence on the paper. Her name…"_

_Ayame Kimura_. _My niece._

The words kept echoing in his head, even now, hidden within the black safety of the trees surrounding the manor.

"I thought he said only she came up here." Inuyasha growled annoyed, as he crouched in the trees, regarding the females coming out from a hidden door in the shadows. He scowled. "Which one is she?"

"This might be a problem," Sasuke's voice came to them from the darkness, as he stood immobile on one of the branches staring up. "We can't take her away if she's surrounded."

"What do you think they're doing?" Dark looked on curiously, and smiled to himself. "Those are some good looking girls."

Kai's head turned slowly, his eyes filling with a dangerous look, but seeing Dark had his eyes focused on the tall red head, he relaxed once more, leaning back. "We can't do anything yet," he muttered as he watched one female pause. "We'll wait."

"Suits me fine." Inuyasha leaned back closing his eyes. "Wake me when they're done."

* * *

"Sakura." 

Looking up from the photos she had been gazing at, jade blinked as Ayame gave a small smile. "Right." She smiled in return stepping forwards to the edge of the rise, pausing between two of the lights. Bowing her head, she took a breath and let it out, before she lifted her head to stare up at the sky. "My name…is Sakura." She began softly. "I am a single child, raised by a single mother, and an heiress to a massive fortune."

The wind blew gently stirring her short pink locks to blow around her. Absently she reached up to touch them. "I grew up taught that beauty was everything, but as I grew older…other things became more important to me besides batting my lashes for the camera," she closed her eyes briefly. "I'm a model, someone who presents a fake mask to the world. I'm advertised to the world, dressed up like a doll and told to smile. I have limited rights, I'm restricted…" she smirked. "Until I say so."

"Cut off your hair just to make that point." Kyoko snickered.

Sakura smiled as she took the few photos and held them up as the wind blew by. "I am Sakura, a model, an heiress, a lead dancer and singer, I love my life, to a point, but damn it, I am not a bloody anorexic!" With a toss of her hands, the photos when flying through the air swept along by the wind.

"Why throw away the photos?" Kagome whispered to Ying Fa.

The other smiled. "We choose specific pictures of ourselves, or of times in our lives which have been a problem, by throwing them away, its like we're freeing ourselves of those troubles."

"Makes sense…" Kagome muttered as Sachi stepped forwards.

Brushing back her hair she crossed her arms before her breasts holding photos between her two fore fingers. "My name is Sachi, I am a single daughter heiress raised by my aunt and uncle. I too am a model, and an artist. But unlike Sakura, I grew up gently, not constantly under the spotlight. Still…for all that I am…I have never disrespected my family…" Opening her arms, she allowed the photos to float away before she stepped away to allow Kyoko to take her place.

"I am Kyoko." She voiced strongly, proudly. "My parents are divorced; I am a single child. I am a model, a singer, and a rebel." She gave a secret smile as she took her photo and held it before her.

"My family may be twisted," she hissed softly. "But I am not addicted to drugs!" With a savage motion, she ripped the photo and let it soar away as she turned her back.

Giving a slight smile, a blonde came to the edge. "I am Mahiru." She held her photos before her in a fan. "I am an heiress to a massive fortune, after my parents died in a car crash. I do simple modelling; and fashion designs. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that as we are…life is lonely…"

"Damn straight it is." Kyoko muttered as Mahiru let the photos go. Sakura nodded an odd light in her jade eyes. "There are times I want to be so poor that people overlooked me as insignificant," she gave a rueful smile. "Wishful thinking." She glanced over. "Your turn, Ying Fa."

Stepping forwards with a soft sigh, a petite girl with a short crop of auburn locks and emerald eyes came to the edge. "I am Sakura, more commonly known as Ying Fa, as I spend most of my time in China," she murmured softly, her voice carrying on the wind. "My mother died when I was a baby, leaving my father to raise my older brother and I. I grew up in the spotlight that my mother left, as a singer, designer and a model."

She closed her eyes. "Even with my loving, if overprotective family, I am lonely." She brought one photo up and gazed at it with a sad expression. "Once, there was one that I could turn to, no matter what. But…he fell from his family…and disappeared. I wish…that I could see him…one last time…my little wolf…" a sad smile touched her lips as she kissed the photo and let them soar. "I miss you…Xiao Lang…" she whispered as she fell back, hugging herself.

Glancing over as the others comforted the emerald-eyed female, Ayame moved silently forwards. Pausing she turned her face up to the stars and the crescent moon in the sky. "Within my family, there are secrets." She began quietly. "Secrets…that are dangerous. But that can be expected…if you are a Kimura. My family has always lived on the edge, for the thrill…because of the power. Because a Kimura is invincible."

A bitter smile rose on her face. "My parents are dead, my twin brother is no more…those that I love…are near…yet so far away…because of a family name…and our reputation that needs to be upheld…" closing her eyes she took one photo and held it up.

"I am a model, my face presented to the world to say I am something that I am not. I do what I do…because I am expected to. It's not for the simple pleasure; it's not for the people, as I would wish it to be. It's for my name, for the money to my family. I live in a world of corruption, but you wouldn't know of it, all you can see if the mask presented, the heiress, Ayame. But deep down, I long for the freedom…" she bit her lip. "I want someone to save me…I want to be as free as the dancing dolphins in the darkness…"

Bringing up her photos she let them fall from her hands as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting out a soft hum as the wind stirred her long locks around her as her voice rose up. _"Behold in your fantasies, that strange man you'll always view, in the distance. He of mystery…"_

"Oh, wow…." Kagome breathed, her eyes widening.

Ayame stared out at the darkness a maelstrom of emotions flickering in her bright moon-silver eyes. _"In dreams he came…softly whispering an angels name…locked within the deepest shadows to forever remain."_

Absently her hand lifted to touch her lips. _"He watches from afar, a hidden eye, deep in the dark. Forbidden to the world…cast out by the light, he haunts the night."_

"I've never heard this song before," Mahiru whispered.

Sakura nodded solemnly. "Makes you wonder…" she murmured.

Ayame hummed softly for a moment before her voice rose up once more softly. _"In dreams he came, that voice caress to your ears, for now you'll find…behind the mask of mystery…lies pain and suffering. The unexplained emotions around you, now you'll find you can sense somewhere inside…the hope…deep in the shadows…it's there inside…"_

Kyoko watched her cousin with a frown._ Where did this song come from? Is there something that she hasn't told me? _Suspicious Kyoko followed her cousin's distant gaze out to a direction that made her pause.

"_In dreams he came…softly whispering an angels name, locked within the deepest shadows to forever remain."_ Ayame spread her arms out tilting her head back. _"Behold you fantasies the strange man you'll always view. What you offer he must deny…the love of an angel…"_ bowing her head she lowered her voice softly. _"It is what cannot be…for deep in the darkness…it's there inside, softly beckoning to his side, the betrayal of trust…"_

"_He so far in the distance so close to your heart…man of masked mysteries…he must be denied…"_ Ayame sang quietly, bringing her arms to wrap around her. _"In dreams he came…softly whispering an angels name, locked within the deepest shadows…to forever remain…"_

As her voice faded to silence she sighed and turned away. "Forgive me…" she murmured. "I needed…to sing…something…for myself…"

"That was a beautiful song, Ayame." Kagome spoke softly. "Does it have any particular meaning?"

Ayame stilled for a fraction of a second, before she summoned up a smile. "Perhaps…one day…it might."

"I was thinking…" Kyoko spoke up suddenly, eying her cousin for a moment before switching her attention. "Kagome, you should do this too."

"Me?" Kagome protested. "But…I'm not like you…"

"Who cares? Just say something." Sakura shrugged. "You don't have to be someone special. We do it just to remind ourselves who we are, what we're going through…" she paused. "What we want…"

"Go." Kyoko pushed Kagome forwards. "For all we care, you can wish for a guy to come and sweep you off your feet."

"Wouldn't we all like that?" Sakura snorted as she crossed her arms.

"You've got guys falling down before you all the time, Sakura." Sachi reminded lightly.

The pink haired female tossed her head. "Those guys are idiots," she retorted. "The only thing they want…" she frowned.

"I want someone who will respect me for me, not because of who or what I am…" she looked down at herself and gave the others a helpless look spreading her arms. "I mean, what could they possibly be interested in? I'm a toothpick, and I have a huge forehead."

She pointed to her forehead in emphasis.

"You have slender curves, and your forehead is not that big." Mahiru scolded. "Anyone who thinks that has no respect."

"That would be half the population." Kyoko chirped.

Kagome sighed as they laughed and looked to her. "Okay…okay…" she murmured walking to the edge. Biting her lip she rested her hands on the edge and looked out. "My name is Kagome, I grew up with my mother, grandfather, and little brother in an old temple shrine. I…am no one special…just a simple teenaged girl trying to get by in life…"

"Aren't we all?" Sakura asked mildly.

"Hush, Sakura." Sachi murmured with a small smile as Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out over her shoulder. "I'm surrounded by friends and content with my life." Kagome finished.

Miriko scampered forwards giving her a paper. "Here, you have to toss something." She handed it to the older girl.

Blinking Kagome took it and looked at it, before she began to laugh softly. "Perfect!" She exclaimed before she tossed it into the air and watched as it floated away.

"What was it?" Ying Fa asked.

"A picture, of a shrine and a priestess." Kagome smiled.

"It suits you." Ying Fa approved with a smile.

"I thought of it," Miriko beamed. "Let's go now!"

She raced to the side and undid a latch, opening it, something clicked, and a slide appeared falling down hooking onto apiece below. Kagome stared. "What's that?"

"A slide," Ayame moved over. "It leads to the gardens below."

"Last one down is treating to ice cream!" Kyoko called as she scooped up Miriko and dove down it.

"Oh no, not this time!" Mahiru protested jumping in quickly followed by Ying Fa and Sachi.

Kagome stared. "Is that a bad thing?"

Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her. "If you eat as much ice cream as Kyoko, you do not want to be paying for it, no matter how rich you are, trust me," she shoved Kagome down the slide and jumped in down after her with a whoop. "See you at the bottom, Ayame!"

Pausing after them, Ayame shook her head giving a slight smile before she followed after.

* * *

**An update. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there's any mistakes, editing myself again.**

**Storm**


End file.
